Modern day toilet designs basically include a bowl having a water inlet and a water outlet leading to a sewer pipe. While many alternate toilet designs have been proposed in the past, there remains room for improvement, particularly in the nature of auxiliary features which provide added functionality to the modern day basic toilet design.